


Retroceder

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: El Ministerio del Tiempo (TV)
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2019, Season/Series 01
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-20
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-11-01 10:55:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: Em só um momento, Irene perdeu duas das pessoas que mais amava nesse ou em qualquer tempo.





	Retroceder

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Rewind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17865920) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Terminei a [2018 Prompt Table](https://femslashfeb.tumblr.com/post/169486708676/any-world-any-medium-as-long-as-theres-girl) de Femslashfeb tarde demais, então guardei para esse ano. Dia 12 - Rewind (Retroceder).

Em só um momento, Irene perdeu duas das pessoas que mais amava nesse ou em qualquer tempo.

Armando estava morto de novo, dessa vez na frente dos seus olhos, sua morte servindo para punir ela por manter os ideais dele quando ele falhou em fazer o mesmo.

Nuria estava evitando ela, não para a machucar, mas porque não podia encarar o peso do que foi forçada a enfrentar, e não podia dissociar aquele conhecimento de Irene.

Irene tinha dificuldades com a ideia de que nada do passado podia ser modificado, e aquele momento provou ser seu maior desafio. Se ao menos ela pudesse retroceder o tempo, voltar para antes de Armando ter escapado, ou talvez antes dele ter se rebelado contra o Ministério, então talvez tudo isso seria como deveria ser.

Ela era demais como Armando nesse sentido, queria proteger aqueles que amava. E a ignorância protegia Nuria do trabalho de Irene. Não era como se Irene nunca tivesse considerado se contar a verdade para Nuria seria melhor, mas isso acontecer nessa situação não podia ter ajudado.

Irene conhecia Nuria bem o bastante para saber que sua vida juntas tinha terminado. Nuria jamais confiaria nela de novo depois de descobrir que tudo o que sabia sobre Irene era uma mentira, e que a verdade desafiava sua própria percepção da realidade. Era mais fácil afastar Irene e tudo que vinha com ela da vida de Nuria, para sempre.

Irene sabia que tinha perdido Nuria, e era preciso toda sua força de vontade para não mudar as coisas e trazer ela de volta.


End file.
